Pair of Vampires
by LolaricxXo
Summary: What if Brady leaves the island and turned into a vampire? Boomer and Boz wanna visit their aunt and uncle in chicago but what they see is something they never expected!(little mashup with the vampire diaries)and Brakayla!
1. Intro

_**Sorry for the grammar and the spelling I'm german and that is my very first story so please be nice! I'll continue the story (every week 1-2 chapters) I hope you like it **____** kisses L.**_

_What if Brady leaves Kinkow and turn into a Vampire. Boz,Boomer,Mikayla and Mason fly to chicago to visit Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill. But what they see is something they never expected

_ **Intro**

_Mason,Mikayla and Boomer are in the thorne room when Boz comes in._

Boomer:"hey Bro, wanna play with us?"

Boz:"maybe later….I wanna ask you something…

Boomer:"okay, what is it?"

Boz:" I know it still hurts and I feel bad to ask but I really wanna meet my other brother Brady..."

_Mason and Mikayla look at each other and wait for Boomers reaction_

Boomer:" Boz, Brady leaves the island one year ago and you're right it still hurts to talk about him…(Boomer looks at Mikayla)but if it makes you happy we visit Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy and maybe ….(he take a deep breath)we'll see Brady."

Boz:"oh thanks bro! I promise you won't regret it"

_Boz leaves the throne room_

Mason:" my king, are you sure about this? I mean it's been a while since…"

_Boomer cuts in._

Boomer: " it's okay mason. I know this day would come and I wanna have some answers from Brady, why he left and why he didn't speak to me before he left and…..what he's doin' now."

Mason:"Good my king I will preperate the hot air ballon so we can go by tomorrow morning"

Boomer:" thanks Mason"

_Mikayla sit on the couch deep in her thoughts_

Boomer:" mikayla, is everything alright?...(no answer)MIKAYLA!

Mikayla:"WHAT?"

Boomer:"what's the matter with you? you didn't say anthing!

Mikayla:" I-I'm so sorry my king…it's just I never expected to see brady again…I don't know what to say if I see him. You know I like him . maybe too much but it's my fault he left and…"( her eyes filled with tears)

Boomer:"it's not your fault mikayla. HE decided to leave me alone without any word. Just with a stupid note!It's only his fault. You have done nothing wrong"

Mikayla:" do you think so?"

Boomer: " I know it!"

Mikayla:"thanks king boomer"

Boomer:"no problem. Ok, it's late. I should go call uncle bill and aunt nancy and tell them we're coming tomorrow. And then I'll go to sleep, tomorrow is gonna be a rough day! Good Night Mikayla."

Mikayla:" good night King Boomer"

**The Next day (8 am)**

_Mason and Mikayla are in the plaza standing next to the hot air ballon when Boomer and Boz are walking in._

Mason:"good morning your majesty, are you ready?"

Boz:"yees, I'm ready and really excited!"

Boomer:"oh man. I never was up so early since me & Bra- I mean I was in high school!"

Mikayla: "you gonna survive it"

Boomer:"seems like somebody is a little bitchy…!"

Boz:"good one bro!"

Mikayla:" do you wanna meet my machete?"

Mason:" okay, I think it's time to go. Everybody in the ballon !"

Boz:"yaaay!"

Boomer:"yaay"(sarcasm)

Mikayla:"fine"

_**At the same time in Chicago**

Aunt nancy:" bill, did you really think it is a good idea not to say brady that his brothers are coming?"

Uncle Bill:"no, but it's for the best. Maybe he would run away if we talk to him! You know he gets angry whenever we wanna talk about Boomer or the island…I don't know why he act like that but I know something bad happened to him at this crazy island and maybe this is the only way to find out!"

Nancy:"okay you're right, I hope we do the right thing and he don't gonna hate us for this!"

Brady came in the kitchen( he is a vampire since he left the island and his aunt and his uncle don't know about it. He is thin, pale and wearing a tightly black jeans, a white shirt a black leather jacket and black boots. And a ring who protects him from the sunlight)

Brady:"good morning… what are you talking about?"

Nancy and bill at the same time:"nothing"

Brady:"ok-ay?!"

Nancy:" I have some breakfast for you!"

Brady:" what? Pancakes..orange juice..bacon? who died?"

Bill:" nobody, w-we we-were just thinking you need some nice breakfast for the last day of school before summer holidays…"

Brady:"okay..well thank you but I gonna be late and I wanna meet Katelynn before school so I need breakfast to go.."

Nancy gave him a cup of coffee

Nancy:" here, you can eat it later"( with a big smile)

Brady: thank you, later!"

Brady leaves the apartment

Nancy and Bill look at each other

Nancy:" I hope we didn't regret it"

Bill:" ya, me too"

Brady at school.

_He meets his best friends katelynn and shane( they're also vampires)._

Brady:" hey guys!"

Shane:"what's up bro!"

Katelynn:"Heeey (she gave him a big hug)

Shane:"the last day before summer vacation! this is gonna be awesome"

Katelynn: yeah I'm so excited for the big hunt!"

Shane: " ya me too"

_Kelsey and Damon are connecting the group (Kelsey is a werewolf and Damon a human but he knows what his friends are)_

Kelsey:" heey"

Shane, Katelynn, Brady:"hey you"

Damon:"what are you guys talking about?"

Brady:"The Hunt!"

Damon:" oh cool, I'm so excited!"

Shane:"me too"

Kelsey:"It's gonna be awesome"

Katelynn:"Brady what's wrong?"

Brady:"nothing..it's just I can't tell my aunt and my uncle who I really am and it's making me crazy...and this morning they were acting wired like they're hiding something…I don't know I just hate to lie..I mean they have the right to know that I'm a Vampire don't you think?"

Katelynn:" I know how you feel, we all did, but we must hide…there are many hunters who wanted to kill us…

Brady:" I know…Sorry"

Kelsey:" no, don't be sorry! You have the right to think about it..we all think about to tell our parents about everything but it'S to dangerous this time…"

Shane:"But we gonna get trough this"

Damon:" yea together!"

Kelsey and Katelynn:" yes"

Brady:" thanks guys you are the best!"

Everyone:"We know!"

_Everybody laugh._

Kelsey:" okay we really gonna get to class, see you later!"

Damon,Katelynn,Brady,Shane: "Later!"


	2. Meet my brother

**Sorry for my grammar & spelling again, but I hope you understand and like the Chapter!REVIEW! kisses L.**

**Chapter 2:**

Meet my brother

_Bommer,Boz , Mikayla and her dad arrived Chicago after they spend 8 hours in the hot air ballon. It is 4 pm in Chicago. They land the hot air ballon in the field next to the blog where uncle bill and aunt Nancy_ _live._

Mason:"wake up my kings we are in Chicago"

Boomer:"really? What's the time?"  
Mikayla:"it's 4 pm"

Boz:"oh man I'm gonna see Brady and my uncle and aunt in the next few minutes I'm very excited"

Bommer:"yea I'm kinda nervous…"

Mikayla:"me too!"

Mason: "let's go we don't want your aunt and your uncle keep waiting"

_Boz rings the bell and aunt Nancy opened the door._

Nancy:"MY BOOYS! Oh my god I'm so happy to see you two! especially you Boz!"

_She hugged both at the same time._

Boz:"It's nice to meet you"

Boomer: "uncle Bill!"

Bill:" Boomer, Boz there you are!"

_He hugged both._

Bill:" Nice to finally meet you Boz and nice to see you again Boomer. It's too quite without you here."

_Bill and Nancy welcome Mikayla and Mason warmly._

Boomer:"so where is our other,selfish- island-leaving brother?"

Nancy:" Brady is not home from school yet! And don't be mad at him…he have reasons!"

Boomer:" you know why he left?

Nancy:"no, he don't tell us anything"

Mikayla:"he is going to school again?"

Bill:" yes, he want to go to college after his senior year."

Mikayla,Boomer,Mason:"college?"

Mason:"we're speaking about the same Brady right?"

_Bill and Nancy laugh._

Bill:"yes, we didn't expect it ether!"

Nancy: okay, I'm going to make dinner…

Boz:" can I help you? I'm a good cook!"

Nancy:"sure!"

_Boz and Nancy are going into the kitchen._

_Bill and mason are talking about how safe the island is now._

_At the school_

Damon:" school's out!"

Kelsey:"yeey"

Katelynn:" should we go to Loui's?"(a restaurant/bar where the students meet each other after school)

Shane:"sounds great!"

Brady:" I can't. my aunt just texted me that she wanted me to have dinner with some guests they invited"

Katelynn:"should I come along?"

Brady:" yea that would be nice, thank you"

Katelynn:"no problem, why else do you have me as your BF"she said it with a big smile.

Kelsey:" okay see you guys tomorrow!"

Everybody:"bye"

Brady and Katelynn get into Bradys car

Brady: "I wonder why my aunt didn't tell me earlier that she invited some people…"

Katelynn: "maybe it's not a big deal…just dinner with new neighbours or something else…"

Brady:"maybe you're right"

Katelynn:"don't think about it"

Both smile at each other.

_20 minutes later they arrived at the apartment. Everybody sitting on the couch when Brady and Katelynn comes in. Brady notices Boomer…than Mikayla…Boz and Mason (he met Boz before he leaves the island, but Boz can't remember[reason later!]) _

_Katelynn knows them 'cause Brady told her everything about the island and his brothers. She knows what happens before he left and why he's scared to see his brothers again._

_Brady just stood there and can't believe who is sitting right in front of him. Nobody is saying something for like 10 or 15 seconds._

_(for Brady it seems like years)_

Katelynn:"I think it is a big deal!"she whisper to Brady

_Boz wanted to break the silence.  
_

Boz:" hey I'm Boz..your long lost brother"

Brady:"hey" without any emotion.

Brady:"how could you?" he said to aunt Nancy and uncle Bill

Nancy: " Brady I'm so sorry we lied to you but we know…"

_Brady cuts in._

Brady:"you know nothing!"

_He ran into the kitchen without any other word or emotion._

_Katelynn follows him with an angry look at aunt Nancy and uncle Bill_.

Bill:" Katelynn"

Katelynn:"what?"

Bill:"please talk to him"

Katelynn goes into the kitchen without any answer.

Boomer: " it seems like he's mad at us...but why?"

Mason: "I'm sorry my king!"

Mikayla:" maybe we should just leave…"

Boz:"no I'm not leaving!"

Boomer:"yea Boz is right…and I don't leave until I get some answers"

Nancy:"I'm glad to hear that"

Bill:"okay we should have dinner now"

_Everybody agrees._

_To be continued…_


	3. Tell me the truth

**Chapter 3**

_Tell me the truth…_

Brady:„No,no,no,no! It can't be! Why are they here?"

Katelynn:"I don't know…do you think Boz remember anything?"

Brady:"no, he would've said something"

_Katelynn notice how good the blood of Boomer and Boz smells._

Katelynn:"oh my god…Brady I'm so thirsty….

Brady:"me too!"

Katelynn:" what are we gonna do? I can't get out there without hurting your brothers they smell too good!"

Brady:"I know what you mean…but we can't lose control. I don't want them to see me like this…like the monster I am…

_Brady tries not to think about blood when Nancy comes into the kitchen._

Nancy:" Brady what the hell is going on? You can't ignore your brothers like this…besides they wanted to know why you leave Kinkow and me too"

Brady:"It's complicated!"

Nancy:"Whatever it is you can tell me. Except it is illegal because then I don't want to know it, but please you have to trust me…it's okay.."

Brady:"No it's not! Nothing is okay! You invited Boomer, Mikayla, Boz and Mason without telling me! Why?

Nancy:"because you should've said no or ran away!"

Brady:"maybe, but I have reasons"

Nancy:"what kind of reasons?"

Brady:"Never Mind"

_Brady wanted to leave the kitchen but Nancy stepped in his way._

Nancy:"you don't leave until you tell me what's going on!"

Katelynn:"let us go it's not of your business!"

Nancy:" so you're involved?"

_Bill comes into the kitchen_.

Bill: "is everything okay?"

Nancy:"no it's not! They're hiding something and I don't let them go until they tell me! It's not funny anymore!"

Brady:"why do you care!"

Nancy:" because you're my nephew, and I think I don't know you anymore…you changed! I mean you leave your brother and your island without speaking to him and you're stronger and I didn't see you eating since a year! And the look in your eyes…no happiness,no emotions,nothing! I have the feeling you don't care about your family anymore and that's making me scared and sad at the same time…"her eyes filled with tears

_Brady and Katelynn just stood there. They don't know what to say. _

Brady:"no, please don't cry…I don't wanted to upset you…I just don't know how to tell you and I think if you know what's going on...you gotta hate me.

Bill: "we can't hate you, Brady! Never! We just wanted the old Brady back"

_Boomer,Boz,Mikayla and Mason sat at the dining table and hear Brady and aunt Nancy argue._

Boz:"should we do something?"

Mikayla:"no, you just causing trouble"

Boomer:"why is he so angry? He didn't even look at me.

Mason:"maybe he is just confused! I mean the last time you see him was one year ago and now we are here and tell him he have another brother."

Boomer:"maybe"

Mikayla:"but he changed. He's thin,paler,muscular and his eyes shine red in this light!.."

_Everybody looked confused_

Mikayla:" Oh my god did I just said it out loud?"

Mason:"yes you did!"He said with an angry voice.

Boz:" Mason calm down, we have bigger problems!"

Mason:"I'm sorry your majesty"

_Back to Brady_

Brady:" you want the old ME back?"

Bill:"you changed a lot"

Nancy:" and we don't like it"

Brady:"What?"

Katelynn:"Brady keep calm"

Brady:" no, I'm sick of keeping calm. I'm sick of all of you!"  
Nancy:"you don't mean it!"

Katelynn:" okay I think that's enough"

Bill:" yes, I agree! Nancy we have guests. we should have dinner together as a family"  
Nancy:"no, not if they don't tell me what they're hiding"

Brady:"okay you know what? I'm done!

Katelynn:"what do you mean"  
Brady:"you want to know the truth? I'll tell you!"

Katelynn:"NO Brady shut up!"

Brady: "I'm a Va-"

_He looks at Katelynn._

Katelynn:"please don't"

He decided not to tell the truth

Brady:"I-I'm sorry I just...I can't"

_He ran out of the kitchen in the dining room where Boomer,Boz,Mikayla and Mason were sitting on the table. They stared at Brady like he's a freak. He just stood there and couldn't move. His eyes filled with tears._

Brady:" I'm sorry" he said with a trembling voice.

_All the emotions he suppressed all the time since he leaves his brother, since he transformed into a vampire, since he almost killed his brother when he was into a blood rushing, since he met Katelynn and his other friends. Every emotion seems to want to break out at the same time._

Bradys Thoughts: "no, I can't break down…not now ,not in front of Boomer and Boz and Mikayla…oh my god Mikayla she can't see me like this and Mason…he is so disappointed in me I can feel it and aunt Nancy and uncle Bill wanted the old Brady…the human,the unathletic,childisch,vulnerable me. But I'm better now!"

_All these thoughts swirling in his head. He now realized that everybody is staring at him like he's crazy._

_Then he saw it. Boz cuts his finger on a piece of paper ten minutes ago and it's still bleeding. Every thought he just had was gone. He just sees the blood running down._

Katelynn: "Brady let's go get out of here…Brady it's just…

_Katelynn turns around and sees the blood._

Katelynn:"…just blood"

_Both of them staring at Boz. Their eyes glowing red. They're focus the _

_blood._

_Shane and Kelsey race into the apartment.(they can feel if their friends are in trouble or causing trouble)_

Shane:" Brady, listen, it's just blood you can bear it."

Brady:" no I can't"

_Boomer, Boz ,Mikayla,Mason,aunt Nancy and uncle Bill just stood there in fear. They are afraid and can't move._

Boomer:"what the hell is going on?"he whisper

Kelsey: "Katelynn…please calm down"

Shane: " Brady! Look at your Brothers, at your uncle and your aunt, at the girl that you loved once….they're afraid of you!"

_Brady looked around and sees the fear in their eyes._

_His eyes turned back to normal and he has himself under control, also Katelynn._

_His eyes filled with tears again. He can't believe what he almost done._

Brady:"oh my god…I-I'm so sorry…I can't stay here any longer"

Katelynn:" we must get away from here, immedeatly"

Shane:"okay, we help you"

_Brady and Katelynn leaving the apartment with lightening speed._

Kelsey:"I'm so sorry that you have to see this!"

_She and Shane also leave the apartment._

Boz:"what just happened?"

Boomer:"is he..."

Mikayla:"no it can't be…or?"

Mason:"I think we should all go to sleep"

Bill:"I agree. It's 11pm we all need some rest"

Mikayla:"but I can't sleep now!"

Mason:"try it. Good night baby girl. Good night my kings."

Boomer and Boz at the same time:" good night Mason"

_One hour later_

Boomer and Boz lie in bed.

Boz:"pssst Boom?"

Boomer:"yes"

Boz." You are still awake ha?"

Boomer:" yes, I can't sleep…I'm thinking about Brady"

Boz:"me too! Do you think he is a…"

Boomer:"a what"

Boz:"you know…a vampire?"

Boomer:"no, not Brady! Vampires doesn't exist!"

Boz:"sorry"

Boomer:"I'm scared of him"

Boz:"we'll stay here until we find out what's going on and help him, I promise"

Boomer:"thanks,Bro! we should sleep now, good night Boz!"

Boz :"good night Boom!"

_To be continued…_


End file.
